


i regret you

by Cineraria



Series: #Emerald With Blue Star [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drama, F/M, Headcanon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: 14 Oktober. Ada boneka kelinci yang tangannya patah dan setumpuk kado yang tak tersentuh di ujung ruangan.[spesial ultah Lizzy]





	i regret you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso. Saya hanya meminjam karakter, dan tidak beroleh keuntungan materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

Bukti itu penting untuk menguatkan asumsi.

Dan bukti yang dibutuhkan Ciel berwujud boneka kelinci yang tangannya patah, robek di bagian pundak hingga ketiak.

Tidak tahu apakah asumsi bagi penyebab pelarian Lizzy itu benar. Ciel benci percaya, tapi dia dihantui firasat buruk.

Ciel memandangi boneka kelinci lagi. Tergolek di pojok dinding dekat kaki meja, bersama setumpuk kotak kado yang masih kosong.

Tumpukan kado akan diisi dengan hadiah-hadiah, tapi sepertinya gagal. Hari ini ulang tahun Lizzy, namun _dia_ sedang berlari dari sisinya. Padahal tahun ini kali pertama Ciel memberi hadiah atas keinginan sendiri.

Ciel bergantian memandangi boneka kelinci yang satu matanya tertutup, lalu tumpukan kado.

Boneka manis yang malang. Padahal, Lizzy tampak gembira pada malam ketika boneka itu tiba. Logika Ciel hilang entah ke mana kala dia mengetuk pintu kamar bercat ungu muda, mengantar boneka langsung dengan kedua tangannya. Tanpa berkata-kata, dia pastikan boneka kelinci itu nyaman dalam dekapan gadisnya.

Boneka itu dipungut dan hanyut dalam belaian Ciel. Sejenak kemudian diletakkan kembali. Kini, Lizzy meninggalkannya, tergeletak bersama perasaan yang Ciel titipkan. Boneka ini sudah dibuang, begitu pula dirinya.

Kemarin, Ciel dikejutkan oleh Finnian, yang menangis sambil memohon ampun. Anak itu tidak sengaja menarik boneka kelinci tersebut saat menata kursi penumpang dalam kereta kuda.

Bayangan wajah Lizzy berkelabat lagi. Caranya ketika bicara, selalu memastikan setiap kata yang terucap sampai kepada Ciel. Saat Lizzy tertarik pada sesuatu, dia ingin Ciel juga merasakan ketertarikan yang sama. Gadis itu punya sejuta cara untuk menebarkan tawa dan berbagi keceriaan, dan sejuta alasan saat ingin dipandang sebagai yang paling benar.

Barangkali itu hanya _trik,_ yang Lizzy gunakan untuk _Ciel_ -nya; untuk seorang bernama _Ciel_ yang lain. Mungkin, bukan untuk dirinya, semua perlakuan manis Lizzy tertuju. Bisakah dia menebusnya, setelah semua lebur menjadi abu? Dulu rumah Ciel pernah lebur serupa abu, dan dia bisa mengembalikannya. Sekarang, sanggupkah dia mengembalikan kepercayaan Lizzy, apabila kepalsuan ini betul-betul terbongkar?

Ciel memutuskan untuk membuang benda tak berguna itu. Sebastian harus membakar semua kotak kado tersebut berikut boneka kelincinya.


End file.
